


Five Risks Deanna Paulson Campbell Never Took

by cofax



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, five things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-16
Updated: 2009-11-16
Packaged: 2017-10-03 00:55:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cofax/pseuds/cofax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is entirely spoilery for  the season 4 ep "In the Beginning".  And it's a Five Things, in response to <a href="http://agentotter.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://agentotter.livejournal.com/"><b>agentotter</b></a>'s request for Five Things for Deanna.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Five Risks Deanna Paulson Campbell Never Took

**Author's Note:**

> This is entirely spoilery for the season 4 ep "In the Beginning". And it's a Five Things, in response to [](http://agentotter.livejournal.com/profile)[**agentotter**](http://agentotter.livejournal.com/)'s request for Five Things for Deanna.

1\. When Sam Campbell asked her out, looking so tall and handsome in his uniform, she turned him down. She was afraid of what would happen if she fell in love and he didn't come back. And she was right: he didn't come back.

*

2\. Deanna'd grown up in the hunting life, learning to cast silver bullets and load salt rounds by the time she was ten. But her brother Johnny died on a hunt, falling from a second-story window when a poltergeist caught him off guard, and her father never walked right after the bargest blindsided him in '37. She wasn't risking that for herself or for Sam. So the morning of the wedding, she packed it all into a chest, swore her parents to silence, and until she died in 1981, she never once mentioned the supernatural to her husband.

*

3\. When Sam sat her down three weeks before the wedding, his arm still bandaged from the "dog bite", and said, "There's something I have to tell you," she refused to believe him. Two weeks before the wedding, with the church booked and presents piling on her mother's sideboard, she cancelled it all. Lawrence was scandalized; she was humiliated but sure of her decision--she couldn't marry someone who was _delusional_, after all.

Sam spent four months looking grim-faced at his father's hardware store, and then left town for good. Six years later, comfortably (if not happily) married to Frank del Valle, Deanna heard he'd died somewhere out west. She cried for hours, but never told Frank why.

*

4\. Mary was darling as a child, all golden curls and frilly dresses. But she loved her father and followed him everywhere, out to the shop and back again, shrieking with laughter when he swung her to his shoulders or spun her in the yard. Deanna tried not to be jealous; it wasn't anyone's fault she couldn't have another child, and Sam had never said anything, not once, about wanting a son.

So she surprised herself as well as Sam, the day that Sam announced he was taking Mary shooting and Deanna said, "No."

And that was the end of the discussion. Mary knew about the hunting, but she was never trained to it; without another person to back him up, Sam slowed down as he got older, and eventually stopped entirely. Deanna thanked God for that, and never allowed herself to wonder which deaths in the newspaper Sam might have been able to prevent. You couldn't save everyone, you just couldn't.

*

5\. She couldn't move. There was a demon in her house. In her _husband_. She couldn't move, it was too much, after so many years of worry and fear, it was too much.

She stayed where she was, and couldn't even reach for the gun--it was _Sam_, she couldn't shoot him--and it ended in blood and darkness anyway.

END 


End file.
